Surprised To See Me?
by rachel142
Summary: On a trip back to the U.S to catch up with her teammates after her first few weeks in London, Emily Prentiss is met with a shocking surprise that leaves her, and the team bewildered. Tears are shed, secrets are revealed, and the truth is uncovered. What happens when the team finds out something from Emily and their newest member of the team, Alex Blake's past? No parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody, this is my first fanfiction EVER although I have done quite a large amount of reading other posts! I am a huge criminal minds fan, and especially that of Emily's. But anyway, I hope you all like it! Please leave a review so I can improve on my next story! Also, I'm sorry for any inaccuracies with the information, but some things I just had to make up! And Lets just say Prentiss is 39 during this story, I don't actually know how old she is supposed to be in the series.  
**

** . .1. . **

Emily quickly walked down the driveway toward Agent David Rossi's doorstep. After five weeks spent in London, she was desperate to see her team again. Despite the too-short visit from Garcia and Morgan, it had been entirely too long since she had last seen her BAU family. Emily hurried up the stairs, and knocked twice on the unnecessarily large oak front door, barely containing her excitement.

"Prentiss!" She was met with the unusually happy face of Agent Hotchner greeting her at the door.

"Hotch!" she exclaimed, being met with a friendly hug from her former supervisor.

_Wow. This is strange. He must really be in a good mood to be giving hugs!_

"It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm doing just fine, Emily. Everybody else is in the kitchen, if you come this way."

Eagerly removing her coat and shoes, she followed Hotch as they made their way through the wide hallway towards the sounds of laughter in the approaching room. Although it hadn't been the longest time since she had seen her friends, she was always excited to see them. But, thinking it might be a little strange meeting her replacement for the first time, she tapped Hotch and the shoulder to get his attention.

"What is it?" he replied, spinning around to face her just before they reached the open doorway.

"Well, I was just thinking, the new agent who replaced me is here too right? What do you guys think of her? Is she nice?"

Immediately picking up on the underlying yet well hidden nervousness to her words, Hotch's usually stoic face immediately softened.

"Yes," Hotch said with a small curve of his upper lip, "she is just fine. Everybody is getting along quite well with Agent Blake, and so far she has made quite the addition to the team. I think you two will get along nicely, don't worry Prentiss."

"Okay, thanks Hotch." She said, silently cursing herself for letting him read her so easily.

_God Emily, you're not made of stone for gods sake, just let people read you for once!_ Her subconscious immediately shot back at her as she rolled her eyes to herself and followed him the final few footsteps into the kitchen.

"Emily!" Exclaimed JJ with a full-blown grin as she caught sight of the brunette walking into the room. JJ's loud outburst quickly got the attention of the rest of the team, and several heads turned towards the doorway including that of Agent Alex Blake. As Reid, Rossi, Morgan, and JJ made their way to the pair standing on the doorway, Emily immediately stopped in her tracks. Staring at the face of the so called 'Agent Blake' she gasped and dropped the expensive bottle of wine she had brought from London to share with her friends, not even hearing it shatter on the tile floor with a loud crash.

Confused as to what could have happed to make her drop the wine so easily, Emily's former coworkers looked up at her with surprise. Seeing the blank and confused expression on her face, they realized that she was strangely staring at their newest member of the team. Hotch quickly took control of the situation and started to speak up, so that he could introduce the two agents.

"Emily, this is….." But, when he looked up towards Blake, he, as well as the rest of the team, saw that Blake carried an expression exactly matching that of Prentiss'. Now, completely bewildered, the team repeatedly looked back and forth between the two, soundlessly asking themselves what the HELL was going on.

"Lexi?" Prentiss' voice rang out through the dead silent air.

"Amelia? Is that you?" Agent Blake responded in a timid voice that none of the team had heard before, being used to seeing the overly self-confidant agent.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Is that really you? It can't be! What…. how…?" Emily quietly said as she slowly crossed the room towards the other agent.

Barely able to breath, Agent Blake stood perfectly still in the middle of the room, petrified from bewilderment.

"Is this really happening? I can't believe you are here! Is this…are you..?" Alex trailed off unsure of how to finish her sentence. There was so much she needed to say to the women standing across from her, but she had to make sure that she was staring at the right person, or worse, that she wasn't just dreaming.

Standing across from her, on the other hand, there was no doubt in Emily's mind that the woman she was looking at was the same girl she had known so many years ago, and had become so close with despite only knowing her for a few days. There were so many things she had to say to her, to express to her, so many years to catch up on. But, before she had time to say any of these things out loud, she was met with the body of her long time friend crashing into her forcefully as she flung herself into Emily's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amelia! You're here! How did you…how did you find me?!" Blake chocked out as she threw her arms around Emily's neck, trying to hold back a sob rising in her throat.

At the unexpected contact, Emily had difficulty replying as her breath was knocked out of her, and she too felt the sensation of unwanted emotions rising up in her throat. Trying to keep her self under control, she took a moment to regain her composure before answering the women in her arms. After all, she was a Prentiss. And Prentiss' don't cry.

_Oh fuck it. _She thought as she forcefully wrapped her arms around the body in front of her. Feeling her shirt dampen on her shoulder, she knew that Blake wasn't able to do anything about her sudden arise of emotion either.

It was strange for the team to see the two women like this. In addition to having no clue what was going on, they had never in their entire career with Prentiss seen her cry. And, they had most definitely not pegged Blake as the emotional type either. So, it was clear to them that whatever was happening was obviously monumentally huge.

Rossi looked at the two women in absolute bewilderment. Without a glance to any other member of the team, he knew that they too were experiencing the same level of confusion as himself.

_What the hell is going on here?_

As one of the top profilers of the BAU, he was not used to being confused, and he didn't like it one bit.

_And why the hell do they keep calling each other Lexi and Amelia?_

But, this thought process was abruptly cut off as he heard Prentiss start to speak.

"Lexi! I didn't….. I didn't mean to. I mean… I did… I looked for so long, but I didn't know you would be here!" she choked out. "Where have you been? All these years? I could never find you. I looked for so long, but I finally realized that I had no chance. I mean, what's the probability of finding someone who the only thing you know about them is what they look like! … I didn't even know your last name!"

" I know, I know, me too! I looked everywhere for you. I hired a sketch artist to draw you, but after I had the picture, I didn't know what to do with it because its not like you were missing, you were just missing to me! I never stopped searching for you. Never."

"I missed you so much Lexi. I can't believe you are actually here. It's been twenty four years and I had just about given up hope that I would ever see you again."

"Me too, Amelia, me too. I thought maybe you were dead! I looked every day in the Obituaries for so many weeks I lost count. Your injuries were so bad I thought…. I thought maybe you hadn't made it."

"Me?! Dead? Not in a million years." She replied as she pulled back giving Lexi a watery smile while still clutching her friends hand firmly to remind herself that she was actually here with her.

"Besides, your injuries were just as bad as mine. If I was dead, you sure as hell would have been long gone." She solemnly joked.

"Where did you go? When I woke up, the doctors said I had been out of it for almost a week. No body would tell me where you were. When someone finally told me that I had been shipped to a hospital specializing in traumas I figured that you had been sent to a different hospital for care just like I had."

"Yes, I figured as much also. I woke up probably a few days after you did, and my Mother told me that I was in some kind of facility for special care patients in Germany. Apparently I was transported there after being stabilized at the same hospital as you back in Georgia."

"What happened after that? I mean, where did you go?" Asked Blake.

"My parents bought a safe house in Berlin and I stayed there in protective custody for almost three years while I recuperated, all the while trying to find you. My parents didn't even bother to think that I might want to know what happened to the girl that I just spent four days in hell with, and they had no idea where you were either. Actually, I'm not entirely sure if they even knew that you were there with me until I asked if you were alive."

"You were in Germany?! I spent the first several moths in Germany before moving to a different safe house in Rome! I looked for so long, I think I actually convinced myself that you were dead. But you're really here!" Wailed Blake as she once more threw her arms around Emily.

"I'm so…I'm so sorry Emily. For everything. What I did, what you did…. for me…I just need to…" But she was abruptly stopped mid sentence but the quick movement of Emily as she jerked back and stared harshly into her eyes.

"Do not apologize. You did nothing wrong. I did what I did because I knew you couldn't take any more. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. Apologizing for not being able to say this to you sooner, and therefor making you carry around your guilt for twenty-four years. It was not your fault. Do not ever forget that."

"But..."

"No buts. It was my choice, my decision, and I would do I all over again if I had to."

"Don't say that! I can't believe you would even consider re-living that, even if it was to save me!"

"Why not? It's true. As bad as it was, and as much as I wish it hadn't happened, I'm glad it didn't happen to you. Well…again I mean. It was clear to me that you couldn't take any more, and therefor I would do the same thing over and over again if I had to."

"But that's the thing! You did re-live it over and over again! You couldn't handle it any more than I could have, not after everything he put you through. Us through."

"Look at me. LOOK at me. It wasn't your fault. I did what I had to do. Can you honestly say you wouldn't have done the same for me?"

"Well-no, but…"

"See! You cant regret my choices for me when you would have done the same thing if our situations were reversed."

By this point the team was utterly speechless. It had taken almost all of their will power to keep up with the fast conversation before them, and now having retained so much new information; they had no idea what to make of it. There were so many things that made no sense. Like for instance _How the FUCK do they know each other?! And what happened to them to cause so much emotional stress? _Thought Reid.

The idea of Prentiss of Blake being hurt bad enough to be put in special care in top notch facilities was enough to anger Morgan almost to the point of blind rage. _And why the heck where they in safe houses for THREE YEARS?  
_But, they all knew that if they just stayed quiet and kept on as they were pretending to not be here, they would find out soon enough. So, with silent agreements from each member of the team, they waited quietly for the two women to stop sobbing and continue catching up.

As their tears tapered off, they both leaned back and stood quietly for several unbearably slow moments.

"Wait, is your name?" Whispered Blake. "Did they call you Emily?"

_WTF?! They don't know each other's names? _Thought the entire team.

_How are they so obviously close and don't know each other's names? _ But, as confused as they were, with their extensive psychological training and experience with entirely too many victims, they all knew that whatever happened to these two was bad enough to have them be so close to have continuously looked for one another for twenty-four years, despite only knowing each other for four days, and apparently not even knowing their real names.

"Yes, I am Emily Prentiss. Amelia is my middle name, and that's what I went by back then."

"Emily Prentiss. Now that you say so, you do look like an Emily. Well at least you do now that you are no longer fifteen." Alex said with a small chuckle. "I'm Alex Blake. I just liked to go by Lexi back then and that's why I told you that that was my name. But let me just say, I never went by it again."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Emily replied humorlessly.

"Do you still have it?" Whispered Alex.

"What? …Oh, yes." Emily replied with a slight frown. "Do you?"

"Yes."

All five pairs of eyes from across the room snapped down to where both Prentiss and Blake where softly touching their left hip. It was clear to the team of profilers with the thoughtful silence between the two women that there was some kind of matching mark on their hip.

"But what IS it?" Hissed JJ.

It was then that both pairs of dark brown eyes snapped towards the huddle of people across the room, as if realizing for the first time that they were still there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I just realized regretfully that I forgot to include Garcia in the first two chapters. Oops! But, I assure you she will magically appear in this chapter. (Just pretend she was there all along). Enjoy!**

"Oh…. Hey guys, how's it going?" said Emily with a slight uncertainty to her voice.

"How's it going? HOW'S IT GOING?" screeched Garcia. "How do you think it's going? What in gods name is going on here!"

" Well you see, it's a rather long story and I think it may be best if we just…"

"Just WHAT? Just forget about it and pretend you two don't miraculously know each other?!"

"Well I would hardly call the circumstances we met in miraculous." Agent Blake helpfully added.

"Wow, thanks darling for clearing that one up! Now that that's all settled, how about some wine? Oh WAIT. Emily dropped it because she saw you! And oh wait! I still don't know how you two met!" yelled Penelope.

"Pen…PEN!" Morgan interrupted. "Calm down! Take a deep breath."

"Right. Sorry. All this secretiveness is not good for my nervous system!"

"It's okay baby girl." Morgan calmly stated as he turned back around to face the two brunettes behind him.

"Oh no, don't think you two are anywhere off the hook. Just because I saved you from Penelope's wrath of death doesn't mean you don't have to tell us what is going on here. If you haven't noticed, none of us over here take well to being so confused." Said Morgan when he received two grateful glances shot his way after calming down Garcia.

Immediately back on edge, both women shot equal glares of hatred towards the man who they thought might just let them off the hook. But, they should have known better. After knowing Agent Morgan for a number of years, she gave herself a mental slap on the forehead for realizing that Derek was probably the last person out of everyone on the team to let this one slide.

"Yeah, come on Em, what's going on?" JJ added.

"Alex?" Rossi chimed in.

The two female agents body language immediately stiffened once again and they stood silent for a moment trying to decide what to say. Neither one wanted the team to know everything about their past. After all, some secrets are just better off well kept. But, this thought was squandered as they heard the belittling voice of their team leader ask the question they were all dying to hear.

"How did you two meet? Tell us."

Exchanging a quick look with each other to silently confirm they were on the same page, they answered in union.

"Bible camp."

"Bullshit! You expect us to believe after everything we just heard that you two met at Bible camp? You aren't even religious! Tell is the truth." Exclaimed Rossi.

_Although, _he thought. _ Their ability to communicate with absolute precision is astounding! How did they even know they were going to say the same thing?! Because it obviously isn't the truth._

"Well Rossi, there is a reason why I don't go to church anymore." Prentiss shot back.

_Huh. Never thought of that one._ Thought Rossi.

With another panicked glance towards each other, Prentiss began to once again speak.

"Alright, we will tell you. But, just so you know, it isn't a pretty story. And if you look at us differently I swear to god…"

"We won'tPrincess, don't worry." Said the reassuring voice of Derek.

"Okay, well…it all started 24 years ago. When I was fifteen." She gave a pointed look at Rossi. "Lexi- I mean Alex was nineteen."

"Fifteen! You mean….?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, we haven't gotten there yet. Besides, most of this story Alex hasn't even heard yet, and I'm sure she has just as much to tell me.

This short exchange between the two confused the rest of the team. _What is it that Rossi knows? _Thought Reid.

But their thoughts were cut off as Prentiss started up again.

"My family lived in the states at the time – Gorgia to be exact. When, in March I was abducted."

FLASHBACK

Fifteen-year-old Emily Prentiss woke up to the strange sensation. It took her a moment to realize that it was indeed still the middle of then night, and everyone was obviously still asleep.

_So what woke me up? _She thought.

It was then that out of nowhere a shadow stepped out from behind her closet door and lunged toward her. Before she had time to register what was happening, let alone scream, she smelt a sickly sweet sent cover her mouth and nose before everything around her disappeared and the world abruptly plunged into darkness.

When she woke up, all she could think about was the ridiculously painful pounding of her skull. It took several moments to get the pain under control before she registered that she was lying on a cold hard surface.

_Wow, nice one Emily, you fell off your bed, again! _She mumbled to herself.

But, as she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't even see what she was doing.

_God you idiot, just open your damn eyes! _She scolded herself.

_SHIT! Why is it so bright? _She thought, immediately snapping her eyes shut once more.

_Am I high? Yeah that's it. You're definitely high. Remind yourself later to stop hanging out with junkies just to get back at your mom. _She thought while rolling her eyes behind her still closed eyelids.

_Okay, you can do it, just open your eyes!_

Slightly freaked out about how much effort it took to open her still heavy eyelids, she squinted through the harsh light, momentarily blinded. When her eyes registered, what she saw was enough to put her in panic mode. Clearly not on her bedroom floor, Emily realized that she was laying on her side in a small room with no windows.

_WTF? How the heck did I get here? _Her subconscious screamed at her.

_Okay, just sit up so you can look around at the rest of the room._

As she slowly sat up, body aching, she realized two things. One was that to her horror, her ankle was attached to a roughly three-foot chain bolting her to the floor. Second, was that she wasn't alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**By the way, I am just making up my characters background to add depth to the story! So please don't be mad, I already know it isn't accurate! Plus, remember that they are teenagers here so I'm just saying what I think fits.**

"You were KIDNAPPED?!" Screeched the usually detached, but now clearly furious team leader.

_So much for his good mood and relative calmness today, _thought Prentiss.

"She told you it wasn't a pretty story." Retorted Alex.

"Did you know that the statistics of being…"

"NOT NOW REID." The outraged team members shot toward the skinny genius.

Immediately feeling bad for yelling at him, JJ lightly touched his arm and apologized on behalf of everyone, saying "Sorry, Reid, we know you were just trying to help."

"It's okay." He mumbled back.

"So what happened?" Rossi asked, looking back towards Blake and Prentiss.

"Well, I was getting there before the interruption…" Emily said, giving a pointed look at Hotch.

"Sorry. Continue." Answered the slightly flustered agent.

FLASHBACK

"Hey. HEY! Wake up. Come on, wake up!" Said Emily to the girl lying beside her on the cold floor. Shaking her shoulder viciously, Emily heard a slight moan from the girl next to her, and she started to finally stir. She looked to be maybe only a few years older than Emily herself.

_Thank God! _Emily thought. _It is scary enough in here being alone!_

"Hey. Open you eyes, it's alright."

"Oh God! Shit!" The girl screeched as she opened her eyes to the harsh light.

"I know it hurts, but come on, you have to sit up." She watched as the girl slowly started to open her eyes again, using her hand as a shield from the light.

"What's going on? Where are we? I don't remember…OH GOSH! I've been kidnapped! Holy shit!" she yelled, scrambling onto all fours in attempt to stand upright.

"Calm down! I don't know anything, I just woke up a few minutes ago too." she said while watching the older girl start to calm down a bit and look around the room in search of something in particular.

"Don't bother, I already looked. There's nothing in here that we could even think about using as a weapon. Actually, there's nothing in here at all."

"Right. Okay, so who are you?" she replied.

"You can call me Amelia. I'm fifteen. Who are you?"

"Lexi. I'm nineteen." She said after debating on whether telling this strange girl who she was would be a good idea or not.

"Okay Lexi, what do you remember? Do you have any idea why we are here?"

"No-I…. I just remember being snatched out of bed in the middle of the night. I didn't even scream! Oh god, what if no one even knows I'm gone? What if no one is looking?" she said with a slightly raised voice, suddenly distraught once more with panic.

"Don't worry. People are looking. They will find us. I bet my parents have the entire National Guard on my trail right now" Amelia said with a small trace of humor in her voice.

"What could possibly be funny right now?" said Lexi coldly.

"I was just thinking that that's the reason I have never ran away. My parents would find me within a matter of hours." She dryly chuckled to herself.

"Oh. Well that's good to know I guess." She replied while discreetly scrutinizing the younger girl in front of her.

_How is she so calm? She could be standing in the middle of her living room right now and have the exact same expression! _Thought Alex.

Amelia discreetly smirked to herself. _I can see you studying me, _She thought. Even as a teenager, Emily Prentiss prided herself in her observational skills and ability to keep her emotions to herself. _This can really come in handy sometimes, s_he thought.

"So…what do we do now?" came the slightly shaky, yet still confident voice of the older girl.

"I don't know. Wait, I guess." Amelia quietly replied.

"Yeah. Guess so." She said as they both sank to the floor once more and huddled together.

The last thing Lexi thought before they both drifted off into a fitful sleep was, _I think I could learn to trust her. She's not so bad after all. _

Instantly wide-awake, the two girls jumped up from the floor straight to their feet. Giving each other a fearful glance, they hardened their eyes on the metal door in front of them. With the turn of a deadbolt and the sound of a sliding chain, the door opened revealing a well-built, dark haried man with a sinister smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." The man chuckled in a thick European accent while eyeing the two girls greedily.

"Who are you?" Amelia demanded, putting on a brave face in front of the intruder.

Ignoring her comment, the man just widened his smile and said, "Time for breakfast. Got to keep up your strength for later. You're going to need it." And with that, he placed an old metal tray on the floor and slid it towards them with his foot, and abruptly left.

Looking down at the ground, the two girls' faces turned to disgust with the thought of eating any food left for them by this creep, no matter how hungry they really were.

"I am not eating that." Said Lexi, making eye contact with the young girl besides her.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Amelia replied dryly. "Was that the man who took you last night?"

"It's hard to be sure, I barely caught a glimpse of him before I passed out. But I don't think so."

"Okay me neither. So clearly there is more than just him here."

"Right. Fantastic." Said Lexi, voice think with sarcasm.

"How long have we been waiting here?" Asked Lexi. "It feels like forever."

"I don't know." Came the reply. "Probably a few hours at least."

"Where are you from?" Said Lexi, trying to at least take her mind off what was going to happen when 'later' came.

"Well I was born in New York, but I've lived all over the place. France, Italy, Syria, Russia, Spain. We just moved back to the U.S again last year."

"Wow, so you speak six languages?"

"No, seven. And a half. I also speak German and studied a few years of Latin as well. How about you?"

_Holy Shit! And she's only fifteen! _Thought Lexi.

From a young age, Lexi was taught never to trust people. With her Dad's dangerous job, he had taught her growing up to trust only yourself. But, he had also taught her to trust her instincts. And, her instincts were screaming at her that she could trust the girl sitting beside her. So, she silently decided not to hold anything back.

_Plus, _she thought, _maybe there is something more to her after all. I mean, not only is she extremely calm, but also speaking seven languages? _

"I'm also from Europe, but unlike you my family moved back to the U.S when my Dad got a job transfer here. I already speak English, Spanish, French, and Arabic, but I am studying to become a language expert in college. It's my first year."

_Wow! I didn't see that one coming! I figured it would be up to me to get us the hell out of here, but maybe she could actually help out. I wonder what else she's capable of…._

"Look," said Amelia, "I know we just met, but if we want to get the heck out of here, we need to tell each other everything, so we know what to expect from each other. We need a plan."

"You're right. I was thinking the same thing. Want to go first?" Asked Lexi.

"Sure. Okay so as you already know I speak seven languages, and I'm fifteen. Both my parents work high-risk jobs and so I have taken several self defense classes and physical training. I'm stronger than look. I've been around politics my whole life and I've learned how to keep people from reading me, and if it comes down to it, I'm also fairly good with words. Years of practice of evading my Mother's political agendas and inquiries." She quickly explained as she saw the raised eyebrow from Lexi. "Your turn."

"Okay well my Dad also works for the government. For as long as I remember he has given me sparring lessons and shown me fighting techniques. Up until now though I didn't think I'd actually ever need them…."

"I know, me neither." Amelia whispered.

This similarity shared between the two girls immediately strengthened the already-forming bond between them. But, before they could acknowledge this, they once again heard the scrape of the turning lock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know it's not realistic that Prentiss and Blake would tell the team every detail of what happened when they were abducted, but it would have been cruel to you to only have them say what they probably would have said in actuality, if that makes sense. Plus, the team probably would have demanded the whole story anyway, so really, its not THAT far fetched. ;)**

"Quick! Remember not to act like you understand them if they talk to each other in a different language. It might work to our advantage to seem oblivious." Amelia harshly whispered just before the door to their cell swung open. As the broad outline of the previous guard appeared in the doorway, Lexi and Amelia quickly realized that another, much taller, and slightly slimmer form followed through the doorway. It came to their attention that despite having never met him before, he was clearly the superior of the two. And, although obviously being several years older than the first, he was in incredible shape.

Looking over his shoulder with a questioning gaze, the first man said, "لا ياكل. وان ينالوا جزاءهم."

With the slight, yet confirming nod from the leader, Amelia realized what was going on. Sharing a panicked glance to her left, she was relieved that Lexi could clearly tell what was being said as well.

The words from the broad man repeated over and over again in Lexi's head. _They didn't eat. They should be punished._ Undoubtedly, it was a mistake not to accept the food they had previously been given.

Thinking that the two unwise girls had no clue what was being exchanged, he turned towards them and said in crude English, "Come. Follow me now."

Not wanting to wait and see what he had in mind, they quickly reached out for the other's hand and backed themselves as far away as the chain around their ankles would allow, shaking their heads.

"Foolish girls."

Both teenagers jumped slightly at the deep and forceful voice of the leader as he spoke for the first time. He was now standing several feet in front of where he last stood, and was almost shaking with rage. His strangely bright green eyes in contrast with jet-black hair were staring at them with such intensity they had not thought possible. Now, quickly advancing upon the two forms up against the wall he yelled, "You will do as I say!"

Although fear played a prominent part in the majority of her brain right now, Amelia somehow built up the courage any other fifteen-year old teenager would not have had. Spitting in his face she replied, "Never."

After several moments of defining silence she heard, "You will pay for that." And with a swift jerk of his hand he slapped her across the face with as much force as he dared to give her without knocking her out. As she hit the floor with a soft grunt, she faintly heard yelling in the background, but couldn't make out what was being said thanks to the ringing in her ears. Quickly snapping his fingers on his right hand and pointing towards the floor, he commanded the guard to unlock the chain around her left ankle. Then, as the leader grabbed a fistful of her dark, wavy hair, she was pulled out of the room being dragged behind him.

As she was weakly struggling against his vice-hard grip, the only thing she could hear was her own sub conscious saying to her, _real nice Emily, you just had to do that didn't you? _She didn't even register the desperate shouts coming from behind her, or the loud "thwack!" as the door shut behind them.

_Okay calm down Emily. You need to pay attention to where he is taking you so will know where to go when you escape. Or where not to go, _she thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ignore the painful tug of her scalp and the incoming headache creeping into the front of her skull, and focused on where she was going. To her surprise, she realized that they were on what appeared to be the basement level of a house.

_Huh. Could have sworn we in some sort of an underground cellar or something. _

As he continued to drag her along to wherever the hell they were going, and, judging by his still peeved demeanor and what he said earlier, it wasn't going to be good.

_Turn right…. then left…. then right again, _She quickly cataloged the layout of the path they were taking committing it to memory. She was surprised at the vast size of the underground part of the house. _There are doors everywhere! —Oh! There's the staircase! That's got to lead up to the main floor. They should have blindfolded me,_ she thought smugly.

"Open the door, boy!"

They had finally stopped at a worn wooden door at the end of the narrow hallway. Quickly scrambling around her to get the door, the younger man scrambled to get the key in the lock fast enough. Swinging the heavy door open he stepped aside for his superior to enter, still dragging the now struggling girl. The door was shut tight behind them and captor number one was left out in the hall.

"Let me go!" Amelia screamed, tugging at the hands wrapped around her hair.

"As you wish." He replied arrogantly, letting her abruptly fall backwards, her head painfully cracking against the concrete floors. Emily couldn't help the pained gasp from escaping her lips as she hit the floor.

"Now you will learn to obey me." He conceitedly stated, with a sinful smile just barely touching his lips. Before had time to move towards her, she swiftly propped herself onto her elbows and lashed out her right leg, forcefully connecting it with his groin. Doubling over in pain, he howled and sunk to his knees, giving Amelia time to shakily stand up on her feet. Braking towards the door, she was relieved to find it unlocked and she urgently pulled it open expecting to make a break for it. But what she wasn't expecting was that the previous guard was still standing outside, grinning from ear to ear. Taking advantage of the momentary surprise on her face, he lunged toward her punching her in the gut with a tight fist. Hearing the pained yelp escape her lips, his grin grew even wider. Promptly spinning her around, he snuck his harms around her body, engulfing her in a backwards bear hug type position. Lifting her feet off the ground he carried her back into the room where his father awaited. Moments after they entered back through the door, her head snapped powerfully connecting with his face. Hearing the satisfying snap from behind her, she was about to make another run for it when she realized that he still hadn't let go of his grasp around her, despite now having a broken, and bleeding nose. Now back on his feet, the dominant of the two watched the events unfold before him.

"Give her to me." He ordered.

"Gladly, but I'm locking the door this time!" Came the pained reply through clenched teeth. Hastily turning on his heel, he made for the door after shoving the girl towards his father.

"يا وابنه اذا كنت تحتفظ به اترك لك الاخرى." (Oh and Son, if you keep it up, I will let you have the other one.)

The only reply was a slight smirk coming from the clearly pleased younger of the two.

Hearing those words pass his lips, Emily's heart immediately sank and horror filled her mind, clouding her vision. But she managed to control her rage, remaining quiet, not wanting to receive another beating, or worse, be discovered.

"You're feisty aren't you? I like that." He whispered in her ear from where he stood behind her, grasping her hands stiffly behind her back, stroking her upper arm with his forefinger. With pure disgust radiating off her body, it was then that Emily noticed where exactly she was at for the first time. Standing in the middle of a room, again with no windows, it was only lit by a single flickering, yet somewhat bright light bulb dangling from above her head. Blood splattered the floor and walls, and the only objects in the room was a sturdy looking table complete with leather straps, a tall cupboard, _presumably filled with weapons, _she thought, and a single bed. With wide eyes, she realized where exactly they were. He had brought her to his torture chamber.

...

Lexi sat huddled on the floor of their shared cell, sobbing.

_What's going on? What are they doing to her? _

Head immediately snapping up, ears alert, Lexi strained to hear anything she could while jumping to her feet.

_Was that my imagination? I could have sworn I heard something._

And then again, faint yet clear, she heard the screaming of her friend. Sinking to the floor, again wracking with sobs; she vowed to herself that she would do whatever it took to protect her friend if they came back.

_No. WHEN they come back, _she soundlessly scolded herself.


	6. Chapter 6

****WARNING****** This is the only warning so read at your own risk! Sexual abuse, torture, etc. Just a reminder that Emily is only fifteen here. She's not the tough kick-ass agent yet that she is in the series, and really, a teenage girl can only do so much against a over six foot muscle man. **

"Really?" said Prentiss, stopping the story, shifting her body so that she was facing Alex. Staring Alex in the eyes she repeated, "You really thought that?"

"Of course." Came the simple reply.

After the initial shock at hearing her words, it suddenly dawned on her. Prentiss Widened her eyes in horror, her mouth making a large "O" shape as she jumped slightly back.

"You could _hear_ me? The whole time? Everything?" She hissed, angrier with each passing second.

"Well I—Yes. I could. Just barely though, the room was so far away."

"Why didn't you ever TELL me?!

"When was I going to? When we were laying on the cell floor, or when you were in a coma?" Blake replied, slightly aggravated.

"Oh." Said a defeated Prentiss, gazing down at her hands tightly clasped in front of her.

"You couldn't hear me?

"No. I couldn't hear much of anything afterwards really. I had a pretty bad concussion, remember?"

"Oh, right."

The team listened silently to the exchange, debating on whether or not it was a good idea to interject. But, when they heard Alex say the part about Emily hearing _her,_ they couldn't help it anymore.

"What?!" Hissed Penelope. You mean to tell me that not one—but _two_ of my little Gumdrops were dragged down that creepy sounding hallway?"

"Pen, we were there for nine days. We weren't there just to sit around." Emily gently reminded her worried friend.

As this realization registered in the team's minds, Rossi spoke up.

"Tell us."

Suddenly, both Emily and Alex's facial expressions changed. Desperately looking towards one another once more, Emily asked her the most important question so far.

"Les decimos todo? No estoy seguro que ellos sepan todos los detalles."

The team knew by their changed expressions, not to mention the fact that they had switched to speaking Spanish that Emily wanted this conversation private. And, they were content keeping it this way if not for Alex's sudden outburst.

"Of Course we should tell them everything! It's not like they are going to drop it, and they've clearly known you long enough to tell when you're lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. Besides, I don't even know everything! The only thing you have told me about what they did to you was vague descriptions to get me to stop asking! All I know is well—the main one, and what I could tell from looking at your body! And I sure as hell know that you don't know most things they did to me either."

_Emily clearly doesn't want us to know everything, _thought Reid._ But then again, I wouldn't either. That must have been what she said in Spanish. I should really learn to speak Spanish. _

Shocked at her outburst, the team slowly digested everything Alex had just said. Thankful she had replied in English, obviously for their benefit since she could have easily replied in Spanish, the team shot her a grateful glance.

Apparently, they really weren't kidding when Emily said they still had a lot to catch up on.

Disrupting their thoughts, Emily suddenly turned swiftly on her heels and half jogged, half walked toward the stairs that led up to the second floor of Rossi's giant house. After a brief moment of stunned silence, Alex put her hand out signaling the team not to follow her and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back."

Jogging across the kitchen she took the stairs two at a time to reach her friend who was just reaching the top of the landing. As Emily turned around just about to tell the person behind her to go away, she was stopped with the abrupt feeling of reassuring arms engulfing her upper body. After a dull moment of non-responsiveness, Emily tightly wrapped her arms around the woman clinging to her. After a long, and much need minute, they pulled back from each other, tears in their eyes. Leading the way, Alex grabbed her hand and led her through the nearest door. Walking into what appeared to be some sort of an office/sitting room, Emily kicked the door shut behind them and completely broke down. Sinking onto the couch, she put her head into her hands and started crying. Alex immediately sat down next to her and put her head on the shaking woman's shoulder, letting her well-kept tears finally spill over as well.

"I don't—I don't know if I can do it. I don't want them to know. They are like a family to me, but I've kept this to myself for so long, dealing with it alone that I don't know if I can bring myself to fully tell anybody."

Knowing that the woman sitting next to her was the one person in the world who understood exactly what she was feeling, Emily felt no self-consciousness at what she had confessed.

Listening to the words spill out of her friend's mouth saying exactly what she herself was feeling, she tightly gripped her friend's hand and drew in a shaky breath.

"I don't want them to know either. Trust me. Estoy avergonzado."

Knowing full well that what Alex had said was the absolute truth, Emily looked up at her friend and gave her a comforting pat on the leg.

"I know. I'm embarrassed too. But I also know that despite the way we feel, we have nothing to be embarrassed about. You should know, I'm sure you have already told that to several victims in the short time you have been with he unit."

"You're right. I have." Alex replied with a small chuckle. "And we have to tell them at some point, right? If they haven't already filled in the blanks, they will soon."

"Yeah. But they don't _know._ There's a big difference." Stated Emily.

"You're right. But I know we can do it. We can get through this together."

Giving Alex a watery, half-hearted smile, they both wiped their cheeks, making sure no makeup was running down their faces. They took one last moment to completely regain composure, Emily stuffing all her feelings back inside the tightly shut storage boxes as she did so often did it was almost routine. With a final deep breath, they stood up together and made their way back downstairs.

_I thought Emily might have been a little more willing to tell us everything, considering we already know about Doyle. Hmm… maybe that's why she doesn't want us to know. We all have our secrets. And we all need privacy. _Thought Morgan, quickly flashing to his own secret he has been keeping from everyone all these years. _But, to her credit, this is obviously worse than what happened with Doyle if she is still so self-conscious and reserved about telling us. I would be too._

Realizing just how brave it was for the two women to share their biggest secret with the team, JJ quietly promised herself not to pry any more than she had to. _But I can't say the same for the rest of the team, _she thought bitterly. _If it were me in their situation there would be absolutely no sharing going on whatsoever. _

Seeing their two friends make they way back down the stairs, the team simultaneously breathed a sigh of relief.

_I was starting to think maybe they had climbed out a window up there,_ thought Hotch. Ushering the team towards the living room, they sat down in silence on the assortment of different couches and chairs, Alex and Emily sitting together.

No one on the team missed the watery eyes of both females, but decided to let it go to give their friends a small bit of privacy. After all, they were already sharing probably the most difficult thing they had ever encountered in their lives with them. And that was enough.

FLASHBACK

Without leaving any time for Emily to digest the fact that she was in a chamber where probably several—judging by the amount of blood—women had been killed, she was yanked around to face the man tightly holding her arm.

"Ready?" He said, with a sickeningly delighted chuckle, not waiting for an answer. Emily had absolutely no control as she was shoved backwards forcefully, slamming into the table across from her, sinking to the floor. Picking her up by her armpits before she could recover, she was thrown onto the surface of the table. Grabbing both arms tightly, he yanked her hands above her head and forced each one into the leather strap dangling on the corners of the table so that even if he wasn't quick enough to get all four limbs restrained, she still couldn't go anywhere.

Now struggling, Amelia kicked and thrashed, trying to keep him from tying down her remaining appendages, as she knew what was going to happen if she gave in. After several seconds of struggling, she had failed. The only thing she managed to do was give him an unsatisfying kick to his shoulder, and it didn't even seem to slow him down.

With a satisfied smirk, he stepped back and slowly sauntered over to the tall cabinet by Amelia's feet. Opening it up, he took a second to find what he was looking for, and then turned to face her holding a rather large hunting knife in his right hand. Fully terrified, she started to squirm again as he pressed the blade to her stomach. Stilling immediately, she grimaced in pain as he continued to press down on the blade until drawing a small prick of blood from just above the waistline of her pajama pants. Slowly moving the blade further up her stomach, with a flick of his wrist he ripped open the bottom portion of her shirt, exposing her belly button. Continuing up her stomach, he didn't stop until her shirt was in tatters, hanging off her shoulders.

Now, shivering on the hard table, chest exposed, she felt completely and utterly vulnerable.

Eyes widening at the sight of her perfectly smooth olive skin tone and sight of her chest, the sick smile on his face grew another notch wider. She stiffened and tried to move away as she felt his hand come down to rest on the waist of her pants, but she still didn't say anything. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of screaming. The small bow at the top of her flannel pajamas came undone with a small tug from his thumb and forefinger, and he slowly pulled her pants down so they were dangling around her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her underwear and bra. Not bothering to bring her to the bed, _she's a little feisty for that, _he leaned over her body and undid one of straps holding tightly to her ankle. She couldn't help but notice with more than a twinge of revulsion that his erection had considerably grown. She felt him rip her underwear off and he was on top of her. Now straddling her waist, he reached down and hoisted her leg up, spreading her thighs forcefully.

"Get off!" She gasped, bucking her hips wildly and thrashing underneath him. But he didn't reply as he unzipped his own pants, and vigorously entered her unwilling body. Pain erupted through her entire frame, and she felt as though she was being ripped in two.

"St—stop!" She struggled to get the words pass her lips. But he didn't. She just wanted it to be over, for the pain and humiliation to come to an end. As he continuously thrust into her, she felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she ferociously kicked her free leg, despite the fact that her movements worsened the pain. Against her previous desires, she screamed as he jerked one last time into her broken and bleeding body.

Feeling the weight start to lift off her with another painful movement, she closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. When she opened them again, she was confused to see that he wasn't in her slightly blurred vision. She tilted her head to the side and saw him standing across the room holding a stick, poking at the fire.

"Now, I know you're awfully tired, but I have one last thing for you."

Her eyes started to swell up once more as he spun around coming towards her, holding what she could now clearly tell was a long iron rod.

"No, no, no! Don't!" She screamed. Using the last jolt of energy in her body, she screamed and kicked at him, willing him to drop the rod with the narrow glare of her eyes.

"Your are mine now." He stated simply as he lowered the bright red and orange end of the iron rod towards her left hip, just above where her underwear line would normally have been.

Smelling the scent of her burning flesh, her already aching pelvis erupted into another wave of agony. Pain clouded her vision, and she struggled to keep everything in focus. Failing miserably, the last thing she saw before blacking out was the brightness of the flickering fire across the room.

**For those of you confused, I will explain really quickly their conversation that they had in Spanish. I didn't want to repeat it all in English because that would have been unrealistic. Essentially, Emily just asked Alex if they should tell the team every detail, or just skim over things. The second, shorter sentence Alex said basically was just "I'm embarrassed."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who left a review! I appreciate your input and advice! But, as much as I agree with some of your reviews, I cant change it up now, so I will keep your advice for my next story :) As I stated previously, I know it's unrealistic for them to tell the team everything, but if I had done it any other way it would make it difficult to tell the story in full detail without seeming out of place. So, with that said, I hope you enjoy! Oh and I also went back to my previous chapters and changed the nine days to four days, because honestly, I don't think I'm creative enough to write nine days of torture in full detail. **

ALEX'S POV

After several hours of nothing but waiting, eyes steady on the door, Alex still had not given up hope. It had to be well into the middle of their second night there, and Emily had still not been brought back. Despite the lack of sleep, she had yet to even think about resting her eyes. Mind wandering, she started doubting her previous mentality.

_Maybe she really isn't coming back. What if they killed her! No, stop it. You can't think like that. You need to be strong for her. You aren't the one being tortured right now. _She bitterly reminded herself.

Just as she was regaining her composure, she heard the faint thumping of a single pair of shoes walking down the hall. Simultaneously filled with dread and eagerness, she got up form the floor and waited for the locks to be undone. To her dismay, it was not the delicate form of her friend entering through the door, but that of captor number one, as she had started calling him. He quickly crossed the room towards her, and as he bent down to undo the chain around her ankle she didn't protest, thinking that he was taking her to Amelia. Grabbing her upper arm, he motioned for her to follow him. They walked down two different hallways; _to the right, left, and right again, _she mentally catalogued. As the stopped at one of the several doors on her left she thought, _this is it. She's going to be in here._

But, as they entered dimly lit room, it was becoming clear that it was not his intention to lead her to her friend.

_How could I be so stupid?! Of course he isn't taking me to her, why would he do that?_

"You are more calm than she." He stated casually with a lopsided grin as he let go of her arm and turned to face her. With disgust thick in her voice she ignored his comment and instead said venomously, "Where is she?"

"She is with him." He replied matter-of-factly.

Alex took a small step back as he advanced toward her.

"Wh—What are we doing here?"

Ignoring her question altogether, it was answer enough when he sprang towards her, shoving her back against the wall. Ferociously reaching for her neck, he lifted her off the ground grasping her neck tightly in his hands. Flailing her limbs wildly, Lexi grasped at his hands trying to get him to loosen his grip so she could breath. He watched as she turned bright red, then purple, and finally let go just before she was about to collapse. Falling to all fours, Lexi's hand went up to her neck as she tried desperately to take normal breaths. Gasping for air, she did everything she could not to loose consciousness. Giving her hardly any time to re-group, the rock solid man knelt down next to her, and shoved her sideways so that she was lying on her back. After fumbling with his belt buckle and zipper, he briskly pulled down the clothing covering the lower half of her body. Before she even realized what had happened, he was on top of her, pinning her hands high above her head with an astonishing amount of force. Still regaining her breath, Lexi was so light headed she could just barely make sense of what was going on. But, as she felt the painful thrust of him entering her body, she cried out, once again alert. Quickly realizing that the only thing pinning her down was his body on top of hers, she began thrashing around trying to get him off of her. Kicking her legs widely, she realized that her attempts were doing nothing to slow him down, and she was only causing herself more pain. She yelled out in anguish as he ripped through her, praying that he would be done soon. After what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes of paralyzing agony, he seemed to be finished.

As he hopped off her with a satisfied grunt, she wondered briefly if this is what Amelia had been going through this entire time. As the darkness threatened to consume her, she eagerly obliged, thankful for any escape from her current reality.

…...

As Alex slowly came to, the first thing she realized was the unbearably excruciating burning sensation in her hip.

_What the hell happened? _ She thought confusedly.

Then, as it all came rushing back to her, she shot up from her fetal position on the floor to a sitting position. With a painful wheeze, she realized that that probably wasn't the best idea.

_Why does my hip feel like it's on fire?_ She thought. Having quickly regained the memories of the previous night, she was still confused as to why her hip hurt so badly. Slowly looking down she was relieved to see that her underwear had been returned. As her vision focused then to her hip, her eyes bulged in shock seeing the cause of her most prominent source of pain.

_A Brand! He BRANDED me!_ Gazing with disgust at her own body, she suddenly realized that now only did she have a blistery brown wound on her hip, but that her entire body was covered in bruises. And that was just what she could see. She didn't even want to imagine what her neck looked like. Eyes shifting once again to her waist, she tentatively studied the shape. It was a crude circle a little larger than a dollar coin with the number twelve in the center.

_I wonder what that means,_ she thought indignantly.

Before she could ponder it any further, she heard a moan coming from behind her.

Carefully twisting around, she saw the bruised and battered shape of her friend lying on the floor, just feet away from where she was.

"Amelia! Amelia, wake up. Come on, wake up!" She said while crawling toward her as fast as her stiff body would allow. Surprised at the raspiness of her own voice, she realized for the first time that despite the choking and screaming, neither one of them have had anything to eat or drive in almost 48 hours.

Gently shaking her shoulder, Lexi could tell she was staring to wake up. As she slowly came to, Lexi saw that her friend was not completely lucid, as she was staring at her with a blank and distant look through squinted eyes.

After seeing that her friend was indeed actually going to wake up, she let herself take in her condition. Seeing bruises all along her stomach, waist, and thighs, she had a pretty good guess as to what had happened to her, seeing that she had nearly identical markings. Looking up at her head, she noticed several dark yellow and purple splotched littering her right cheekbone and slightly swollen eye. Letting her eyes wondered over her hip again, she realized that Amelia had the same brown marking as she did, but instead of the number twelve, Amelia's had the number eleven.

Now fully awake, Emily watched as her friend's eyes roamed her body, taking in the full extent of her injuries. When she heard the gasp, she finally spoke up.

"That bad, huh? It hurts like a bitch."

"You're awake! I—no, its not that. I have the same one." Now fully sitting up, Amelia realized the similar condition her friend was in.

"WHAT?! Did he…?"

"Yes. It was the first guy. You know, the stalky one. He came and grabbed me a few hours after you."

Eyes tearing up, Amelia's heart filled with regret.

"I'm so sorry." she wept. "I was going to warn you but…"

"Hey, shhh it's okay. What do you mean warn me?"

"I—I heard them talking in Arabic before he left the room. They're related! The first guy is the tall one's son! His father told him that if he continued to be so helpful, he would let him have you! I thought maybe he would wait, and I was going to tell you after I got back. I'm so sorry!" she wailed, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes.

"It's okay, it would have happened eventually no matter what. It's not your fault." Lexi choked out, voice thick with emotion. After taking several moments to regain composure, a shocked look came over Emily's features.

"They left us unchained." She informed Lexi, a half-hearted smile creeping onto the corner of her lips.

"We need to get out of here." Lexi quietly said.

"I know. We need a plan." Responded Amelia, determination suddenly renewed. Having her friend back at her side, Lexi felt more in control and optimistic as they whispered back and forth, plotting their escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Huddled together for warmth, Amelia woke up and quickly realized that the brunette next to her was still sound asleep.

_Good, she needs it. _

For the first time in two days, they were able to fall asleep somewhat restfully, now that they had hope of an escape. The only rest Amelia had gotten since she had been there was during the few hours she had been knocked out. And, from what Alex had told her, the same went for her. Before Lexi woke up, Amelia replayed their plan over and over again in her head, trying to come up with a solution to any problem that might arise. They only had one shot at escaping, and it had to work. She knew that the plan they had come up with was dangerous for whoever was taken away first, but it was the only way.

_Well, it's dangerous for us both, _she thought.

But she needed to get Lexi to safety if it was the last thing she did. Feeling the form next to her begin to stir, Amelia quieted her thoughts and focused on her waking friend.

"Hey." Lexi said as she saw Amelia peering over her.

"Hey." She replied with a thin smile.

"You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Now we wait."

….….….

Having no sense of time whatsoever, the two girls could only estimate that they had been waiting for around eight hours.

"What's taking so long?" Alex thoughtfully asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't think they would have waited this long."

"Me neither."

_Maybe they're letting us rest, _thought Amelia bitterly.

They were about to go over their plan again for about the hundredth time when they heard the faint sound of footsteps in the hallway. Suddenly getting nervous, the pair stood up and waited for them to enter.

"This is it." Said Lexi.

"Yep. You can do it, okay?" But there was no doubt in Lexi's mind that she could accomplish her part in the plan. She had the motivation and will to keep her friend safe. So, she replied simply, "So can you." Giving Amelia a quick glance and light hand squeeze, she hardened her features and listened to the dreadful sound of the turning lock, which she had quickly grown to hate. Only the older man entered the room, and briskly walked towards Amelia.

_No, no, no! _Lexi thought. She had been praying with every bone in her body that it was the other man that came in to take her away, not Amelia. Not only was their plan more difficult for whoever was taken, but as she was the one about to be left behind, Amelia's escape depended on Lexi's initiation of the plan. Watching helplessly as the man dragged her friend out of the room, they shared one last reassuring glance just as they slipped through the doorway, closing it behind them.

Feigning weakness, Amelia stumbled purposefully as she was once again dragged down the hallway. Fake or not, being weak was not something she was used to doing, but it was essential for their plan to work. If he didn't think she was tremendously enervated from their previous encounter, the plan would fail. As much as she hated to admit, even to herself, her injuries were bothering her considerably, leaving a dull ache throughout her core as she was forcefully dragged along. But, to her relief, the resonating soreness in her entire body made the acting quite a bit easier. Heading to the same room she had formerly been in, she saw the younger man standing by the doorway, much to her relief. Pausing briefly before being shoved through the door, Amelia silently hoped that Lexi would time her part of the plan before things got too out of hand. Seeing the young girl sink to the floor with the slight push he had given her, he warily thought that she was clearly more impaired that he had realized yesterday.

_Maybe she'll cooperate more this time._

Amelia carefully watched as the man turned his back to her and walked toward the cabinet. Eyes scanning the shelves for a useful item, she immediately found one that would work. She promptly turned her head away again before he came back, moving to a somewhat standing position that she hoped made her look fragile and weak. As she had anticipated, when he came back towards her he did not bother to tie her up, seeing how lethargic she was.

_This is going perfectly, _she thought. _So far so good. _

As he advanced toward her, she realized for the first time that she wasn't scared. Not nearly as much as before. Because this time, they had a plan. But, this lingering sense of comfort quickly started to fade as she saw what he had grabbed from the self. A torch.

_Jesus Christ! What is it with this guy and burning things? Any time now Lexi. Any time! _She thought frantically as he clicked the switch on the handle, engulfing the tip in flame. As if Lexi had heard her mental pleas, Amelia heard the loud hollering and banging coming from down the hall.

_Here it goes, _she thought as the man towering above her looked up in interest. Leaving thoughts behind of the weapon in his hands, he made is way towards the door to see what was going on. Taking the chance she had been desperately waiting for, she scrambled quietly over to the cupboard searching for the object she had seen moments ago. Grabbing it firmly, she snuck up behind him while he was still standing by the door peering out. Just as he was about to turn around, she reached out and pressed the Taser to the crook of his neck, slightly below his right ear. Holding it there for several seconds longer than necessary, she finally pulled back as he collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, body wracking with convulsions. Not wanting to waste any time, Amelia rushed out of the room Taser in hand, to see if her friend was okay. As she half limped and half ran down the hallway, she was relieved to see that captor number two was not anywhere to be seen.

_Well that's a good sign, I think._

As she approached the door to their cell, she found it slightly ajar. Hearing a loud grunt from inside, she whirled through the door expecting to once again need to use the scarily effective object in her hand. But, as her eyes adjusted to the sight in front of her, she was surprised to see Lexi upright yet raggedly breathing, while their abductor was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Woah. How the hell did you manage THAT?" asked a perplexed Amelia. Pointing to the chain lying in the center of the room, she stated as if it was obvious, "Payback's a bitch." With a quick flash of a smile from Lexi, Amelia understood what she had done.

"Come on, lets get the heck out of here," said Amelia, Grabbing her friends hand and leading the way out of the room they had spent the last three days in. But, as she started to move at a hurried pace out of the room, she stopped abruptly at the pained gasp from behind her. Spinning to face her friend, she took in for the first time the new bruises quickly forming over her already battered and semi-naked body. With a concerned yet stern gaze, she raised her eyebrow silently asking what was wrong.

"I—I think I might have a broken rib. Or two. And I think my ankle might be sprained." Seeing the facial expressions of her friend morph into an appearance of alarm, she quickly backtracked. "But don't worry, I'm alright. Lets just get out of here."

Unsure of how much she was undermining her injuries, Amelia agreed, although she was enormously worried about her friend's condition. Following the now familiar pathway, they fled up the stairs Amelia had seen on their first day there, at a much slower pace than they would have liked. Praying there would be no more obstacles, they easily found their way through the ground floor of the house. With the front door now insight, both girls unconsciously quickened their pace in eagerness at the prospect of escape. As Lexi yanked the door open, she stepped out onto the front porch taking sight of the surrounding woods. Before she had time to pull Emily down the steps with her, she felt the warmth of her friend's hand disappearing from her own. Dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, she whipped around to see what had caused the loss of contact.

"AMELIA!" screamed Lexi as she turned to see her friend struggling against the powerful arms that were tightly wrapped around her torso, pulling her back to the house.

"GO! RUN!" Amelia yelled as she watched the hesitation skirt across the brunettes face.

"No! I'm not leaving you!." Lexi screamed desperately, unsure of how to help her friend.

"GO! I'll be fine! Get help!" Replied Amelia, doing everything she could to hide the doubt and fear in her voice.

"Oh no, I think you wont." The man whispered in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Ill be back soon, Hold on Amelia!" Said Lexi as she turned away from the house, sprinting as fast as she could into the forest.

Without looking back, she ran further and further, keeping the driveway in her line of sight knowing it would lead her to the nearest road.

_I can't believe I left. I can't believe I just left her there! _She knew it was the only way for them to get out alive, but it didn't make her feel any better about leaving.

_I'll come back, I promise,_ she thought solemnly, vowing to herself that she would return with help. And soon. Stumbling over branches and brush, she tripped and fell, falling with a hard thump on the unforgiving ground. With a scraped knee and new scratches up her left arm, she got back up with a purposeful "Humph" and continued running.

Not knowing for how long, she ran through the forest that seemed to go on forever.

_God, where the hell did he take us?_

Now approaching dusk, Lexi felt a new sense of urgency to reach civilization. Not only did she not want to he anywhere near where she was at, but she especially didn't want to be here in the dark. Just as she was beginning to loose hope, she saw a dim set of headlights race by in the distance. Now running faster than ever, she broke through the dim forest finally reaching the road. Chest heaving, she ran out into the middle of the street waving her arms wildly and yelling at the car to stop. Screeching to a halt, he car stopped mere feet away from hitting her. Rushing up to the car, Lexi ran to the drivers side banging of the tinted window. The door quickly opened and a freaked out looking older man hopped out of the car.

"Are you okay? Whats going o? Why are you—"

"No stop! Listen I need—"

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"NO LISTEN!" Lexi exclaimed, stopping the frantic man mid sentence. She didn't want to listen to his rantings, and was currently doing everything she could to stay upright. She had forgotten how disheveled she probably looked, and hadn't realized how much her appearance would effect whoever found her. She realized then that he was seeing a young girl standing in her underwear in the middle of the road, covered in bruises, cuts, and dirt. Taking a deep breath and trying not to scream at this man wasting her and more importantly Amelia's time, she began again.

"I need your help, Okay? I need you to give me a ride to the nearest police station."

Picking up on her irritated demeanor and obvious extreme physical exhaustion, he decided not to ask any more questions.

"Okay, Okay. Get in the car. I'll take you." He said as he ran around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Lexi. Once she was in, he shut the door and climbed back into the drivers seat. Speeding off down the road, he looked sideways at the girl besides him, wondering what could have possibly happened to her. Noticing her thin frame shaking with the cold, he reached over and turned the dial on the dashboard up to full heat. Realizing how uncomfortable she must be being so exposed, he reached into the back seat and grabbed his jacket, placing it on her lap.

"Thanks." She said, giving him a small grateful glance.

Now that her adrenaline from her escape was wearing off, she sank down into the seat, nearly collapsing from exhaustion.

"I'm Steve by the way."

"Lexi."

"So what's going on? What happened to you?" He asked kindly, not wanting to startle the already frightened girl.

"I uh…me and this other girl were kidnapped. I escaped but she's still there, with them, and I need to get help so I can go back for her. That is, if she's still…." Lexi said, not able to finish her sentence, cut short by an onslaught of tears.

"Don't worry. I'll get you to the Police station." He said reassuringly. Although extremely unnerved by what the girl had told him, he tried to keep all shakiness out of his voice. It was the least he could do for the trembling girl. After what the clock had said to be about fifteen minutes of driving in silence, they pulled up next to the police station. Immediately grabbing for the door handle, she was stopped by a tender hand on her shoulder. "I'll come in with you if you like."

"Um, okay thanks." She replied, grateful for his offer. She really didn't want to go waltzing into a police station half naked and alone. They stepped out of the car together, and hurriedly made their way towards the doors. As soon as they passed the entryway, there were immediately several people swarming around her, both men and women.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? What happened?" Asked a friendly female voice.

"I need to see your supervisor." She confidently stated, determined to me taken seriously. She needed to get help, and she needed it fast.

Seeing that the young girl was serious, she didn't question the girl's request for even a second. Not only that, but also the fact that there were two missing persons they had been looking for, and this girl looked eerily similar to one of the photos. Although she couldn't be sure because the girls face was bloody with cuts and bruises, and covered in dirt.

"Okay, right this way."

She was led into a small office followed by Steve, where a somewhat elderly man sat behind a tidy desk. Upon seeing her, he hurriedly stood up, and extended his hand to her. She tentatively extended her own hand, and sat down in the chair opposite to him.

"I need your help," She stated. Quickly explaining the story to the man, she watched as his face turned down with worry. When she finished speaking, he looked up to the female cop that had led her in, and told her to get a team together instantly.

"I'm coming with you," Alex interjected, not willing to be left behind. Taking in his dismissive body language, she added, "I'm the only one who knows where exactly it is. I can get you their faster and you know it."

Just wanting to get the fragile looking girl to a hospital, he was about to decline her proposal until he saw the deadly serious and determined eyes of the young girl.

With a swift nod of his head, he once again turned toward the other cop and said, "Get her some clothes. Quickly."

_Hold on Amelia, I'm coming. Just hold on,_ she thought, praying they wouldn't be too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Now where were we?" he smugly said, dragging her towards the bed. "I was going to save this for later but all this excitement has made me well…excited."

Throwing her thrashing body on top of the old and stained mattress, he quickly climbed on top of her torso, attempting to hold her down.

"Stop moving girl!" He yelled forcefully, trying to get her to stop struggling.

She let out a loud grunt trying to get loose, simultaneously bringing her knee up to kick his groin.

"You bitch!" He said, letting go of her in agony. With another swift kick to his shoulder, he was on the floor. Recovering quickly, he jumped up from the floor and lunged at her escaping form that was attempting to climb off the bed.

"Oh no you don't. Get back here."

"Make me!"

"I will," he replied, whipping her around and stopping her movement all together with a powerful punch to the nose, knocking her out.

"As you wish," he said to himself with a small chuckle. Knowing she would only be out for a limited amount of time, he picked her up and carried her the few feet back to the bed. Grabbing her arms, he yanked them above her head and handcuffed both wrists to the metal bar across the top of the headboard. Knowing there was nothing he could do until she woke up, he sat down at the edge of the bed to wait.

_After all, the fun part is when she struggles, _he thought with a quirk to his upper lip.

Deciding he just couldn't wait anymore, he brought his hand up resting it just above her knee. Sliding his hand upwards, he moved his body over her. Hovering above her, he brought his hand up to her face moving her hair out of her eyes. Suddenly, her eyelids snapped open and she realized what was going on. Attempting to bring her hands up to push him away, she realized in horror that her hands were bound above her head. The best she could do was to slide the handcuffs along the bar giving her arms a small range of motion.

"Good. You're awake." His words brought her back from her thoughts and her eyes focused on his face that was merely inches form hers.

"Get off! Get off of me!"

Ignoring her pleas, he reached down to remove the clothing that was separating them.

"Please… please don't…just don't, please." She begged. On most occasions, pleading was not something she was accustomed to. But she no longer cared how she sounded lying vulnerable and defenseless underneath this man.

Realizing that he wasn't going to reply, let alone get off of her, she looked away from his face that was full of both pleasure and greed. Doing everything she could to escape what was happening, she wracked her brain for something to focus on. Anything. She thought of Lexi, of what she would say to her when she came back with help. Of what they would do, of how good of friends they would become. She thought of her family. Of her Mom. How even though they never got along and Emily did anything she could to aggravate her, she still loved her. She thought of her Dad and how even though she saw him only so often because of his constant overseas assignments, she was glad that when he came home, he came home safe. She thought of everything she could possibly think of until finally, it was over.

Despite her body feeling worse than it ever had before, and the tears fully streaming down her flushed cheeks, her thoughts of home gave her a renewed determination to stay alive long enough for Lexi to bring help. Because, she knew what could happen to her the second she and Lexi had made the plan. And she did this so that at least one of them could get away. So, with a shaky breath, she hardened her features and stopped her tears. She would take anything this man threw at her, because with what she had done, god knows that wasn't all he was planning for her.

Regaining his breathing, he stooped down to pick up her underwear off the floor. Placing it back around her hips, he darted around to the side of the bed to unchain her hands, knowing she would be too tired to fight back.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he brought her to the corner of the room where a pair of shackles hung from the ceiling. Placing her feet back on the floor, he roughly grabbed her arms once again and pulled them up, clamping the metal clasp around her already sore and bruised wrists.

"What, did you think you were done?" He said with a smirk. "We're just getting started."

Amelia knew there was more pain to come, but that didn't stop his words from confirming her worst fears. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed the tears not to come. Succeeding, she tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling that was a good five feet from where her wrists were dangling. Then, looking down at the floor, she struggled to touch it. Just barely able to reach, she balanced slightly on her toes, trying to relieve the strain on her aching arms and shoulders. Unsuccessful, she looked back up in exasperation where she saw him watching her in amusement. Turning away from her, he looked back to the tools in front of him. Deciding to go with the simplest form of torture, he grabbed the knife sitting on the shelf. Walking back over to her, he ran the blade up her stomach, circling around to her back. Making an incision along her shoulder blade, he was delighted to hear she sharp intake of breath from the girl hanging next to him. He had already decided he was going to kill her, so why not do it in the most painful ways possible?

_More fun for me, _he thought.

Dragging the knife diagonally down her back, he watched as the blood started to trickle out of the wound, creating a red smear underneath the gash that now stretched along the entire length of her back.

Gritting her teeth so as to not scream, all she let past her lips were soft grunts and whimpers of pain.

"You're determined. Very strong-willed. But don't worry, not for long." He said as he started once again dragging the knife along a fresh, undamaged part of her back, crisscrossing over the other wound. Slowly repeating the process over and over again, he didn't stop until he felt her body droop in weakness.

_Can't have her giving out yet, _he thought.

Satisfied with is work, he stepped back and looked and the cut and bloody flesh before him. Over the past several hours, he had slowly, and most painfully made eleven gashes along her back, and multiple other scratch marks.

"I like the irony of eleven. I think it's fitting, don't you?" He asked, stepping around to see her face, smearing the bloody blade across his pant leg to wipe it clean. Not getting any response, he continued. "I mean, since you're the eleventh one here. The eleventh one to hang from these chains. Too bad your friend escaped, I could have made it to twelve."

Finally getting her attention, she slightly raised her head and have him the best glare she could manage. "Don't dwell on it too much, she won't be coming back here, and you certainly won't get to lay a hand on her," she spat.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that. I'm sure she'll be coming back sooner or later."

"Even if she does, it will be to watch you get arrested."

"Maybe. But if I'm going down, I am most certainly taking you with me," he said with delighted twinkle in his eye from the prospect of killing her. Turning away form her, he walked across the room and out the door, pausing just before he disappeared from sight. "Don't get your hopes up darling, I'll be back before you know it."

Glad he had left if not only for the time being, she took her unexpected alone time to gather her thoughts.

_You can do this Emily. Don't give him what he wants. You have to last until she comes back. She will come back for you, _she thought, desperately trying to reassure herself.

As the minutes passed, she felt her body weaken, if that was possible, and her arms continue to protest with the unwanted wait being put on them. She felt everything to the point where it was almost unbearable. To the ache in her shoulders and arms to the stiffness of her legs and pelvis and the excruciating stinging of her back. She wanted so desperately to cry out, to try and move her body in any way that might bring her more comfort, but she knew it would do no good.

_In fact, moving might actually make it worse, _she thought with an internal sigh.

Feeling her eyelids grow heavy, her thoughts once again flashed to Lexi.

_I wonder what she's doing right now. Has she found help yet? Has she even made it out of the woods? Is she okay? _

Knowing that the slow but constant blood loss was finally getting to her, she felt herself teetering on the verge of sleep.

_No! You can't pass out! You can't give in! WAKE UP! _She told herself anxiously.

Recognizing that he had been gone for several hours, she knew that he would be back soon. _After all, he did say that he would be back before I know it._

As if right on cue, she heard footsteps trudging down the hallway, echoing through the narrow corridors. When they stopped abruptly, she took a deep breath, knowing he was about to enter the room. She watched as the door swung open, and he stepped through the doorway wearing rumpled looking clothing and a rapidly growing sneer as he caught sight of her limp form hanging in the corner.

"Nothing like a good nap to help keep up your energy!" He said with a cheerful grin. His clear eagerness made her feel sick to her core. All she wanted to do right now was empty the contents of her stomach, despite there being nothing in it. Keeping her mouth in a tight line, she refused to move even an inch, keeping her eyes locked on his no matter how much she wanted to look away. It was the one thing that she had control over, the one thing she could do to show him that she wouldn't break, and that she was no where near giving up. Holding his gaze for almost a full minute, he finally broke the stare with a soft shrug and a knowing smirk.

"Someone's a little bit on edge, wouldn't you say so? Although, I think I have just the thing to help loosen you up." Still refusing to show any weakness, she simply looked away and stared straight ahead. But, her attention was draw back to him as he moved towards the bed and bent over. She watched as he kneeled down and pulled an object out from under the bed. Frustrated, all she could see was that it was large, and he had a somewhat difficult time lifting it up.

_Well this can't be good._

Turning around to face her, he watched as her eyes rounded in recognition. Realizing the purpose for the connected objects, she opened and closed her mouth, no sound coming out. He walked towards her decisively, and placed the large generator type battery, long wire cables, and control panel on the floor by her feet. Regaining function of her thought process after the initial stun and horror of realizing what he planned to do to her, she wildly kicked and moved her body, internally screaming with pain from disrupting her existing injuries.

"No! NO! Don't! I wont let you! Get away from me!" She screamed, louder than she had in her entire time she had spent in that god-awful house. Knowing that if she gave in, she would likely be in the most pain she had ever, and probably will ever experience. Dodging her surprisingly fierce final attempts at putting off what was to come, he briskly gained control of the situation. Grabbing both ankles, he swiftly linked them together with his belt. Knowing she had no chance of escape in the first place was doing nothing to diminish the disappointment and livid horror she was feeling.

_I can't believe this is happening. How can anybody be so sick? Please hurry Lexi. Please. _

Now having her under control, he once more reached down towards the floor where the devices were sitting. Connecting the cables to the battery, he grabbed the first cable, and clipped the plier-like end on the big toe of her left foot. Moving on to her right, he repeated the process. Stepping back, he looked at her body, shaking with fear, now connected to his ultimate favorite form of torture.

_This is going to be fun, _he thought giddily.

"Ready?" He asked, not expecting an answer and not waiting for it.

Moving back towards he control panel on the floor, he turned the nob up to half power, and pressed the on button.

Feeling the electricity course through her body, she could no longer think. The pain was so unbearable that she couldn't even scream. The only thing she could do was give in to the vigorous jolting movements of her body as the current continued. After what seemed like hours though could only have been seconds, it stopped. Although the electricity was no longer flowing, that did nothing to idle the ongoing jerks and twitches of her body. Panting, Amelia hung there, just trying to accomplish the task of breathing. The pain was so much worse than even she had imagined. After several minutes, still wheezing, she warily looked up to meet the eyes of her captor. Seeing his wide grin and obvious excitement, she could no longer contain her revulsion. Tipping her head forward, she dry heaved until her body gave in, having nothing to empty from her stomach. Before she could recover, she saw him impatiently move back towards the control panel, turning up almost to full power.

"No…" She whispered, the words barely passing her lips before her body once again lurched with unbearably severe pain. Not able to contain herself any longer at the intense jolts of energy surging through her thinning shape, she let out a horrendous, blood curling scream. Wracking with convulsions, her body refused to still long after the voltage had been stopped. Now only able to take irregular shallow breaths, Amelia focused all her energy on getting enough oxygen. If she passed out, she knew she most likely wouldn't wake up. Slowly stilling, she hung, panting until her body calmed down, and the jerks subsided into twitches.

"There you go darling, that's what I was looking for. You should let loose like that more often, it suits you." He spoke with a deep croak to his voice that confirmed her theory of his arousal. Not wanting to look up, the only indicator she had of movement was the loud bang of the door and the sound of multiple soft footsteps. Seeing the rapid flash of movement from the corner of her half closed eye, she watched hazily as her captor fell to the floor with the resulting crack of a gun firing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but it took me awhile to figure out where I wanted to go with it. But here it is! Hope it's satisfactory. (: **

The first thing Alex saw from her window seat in the passenger seat of the police car was a frantic police officer running out of the house. Slamming the door behind her, Alex jumped out of the car to see what was going on.

Looking past the female officer, she saw the man that had permitted her to come with carrying something in his arms. _Alemlia._

"I need a medic over here," was the first thing she heard after planting her feat on the ground.

_She's alive, _was the first and only thought running through her head. _She's alive. _

Determined to see her friend, she started to run and limp at the same time towards the people coming out of the doorway.

"Hey, woah there slow down. You can't go in there," said a young male police officer that saw her start to rush towards the house.

"I need to see her. You don't understand. I need to see her NOW."

"She's going to be alright, okay? She's unconscious right now anyway."

"UNCONCIOUS? Why is she unconscious?"

"Look, they are putting her in the ambulance right now. You can see her at the hospital, I'll take you."

"Oh...Uh sure. Okay." Alex said still unsure, and currently aggravated at this young man that didn't look to be too much older than her, getting in her way.

Ushered back into the car, they watched as Amelia was loaded onto the stretcher. The ambulance then turned its siren on and hurriedly pulled away from the house, speeding down the unbelievably long gravel driveway. Fallowing in it's path, they pulled out behind the speeding ambulance. The whole while, Amelia was thinking about the last time she was going down this driveway only eight hours ago. She could feel everything all over again from the cold night air whipping past her hair, the sharp branches scratching her cheeks as she flew by, to the painful stabs of rocks and twigs underneath her bare feet. But more than that, she was thinking of what Amelia had gone through. Had gone through to save her.

_Oh god, what did he do to her?_

Alex quickly brushed away the tear starting to run down her cheek facing the window, determined not to break down, especially not in front of someone else. The young cop didn't miss the subtle hand swipe across her check, but he decided to let it go, knowing what she must be feeling right now. She definitely deserved to be able to shed a few tears after what she had been through. After what they both had been through.

"I know you want to talk to your friend, but when we get to the hospital, it is likely she will still be unconscious, possibly for awhile. And, the doctors are going to be taking care of her and making sure she's going to be all right for even longer. So, when we get to the hospital, I'm going to have a doctor take a look at you as well. It's clear that you are still in serious pain form your own injuries."

"No. I need to see her. I'm fine, I can get checked out later, after she wakes up."

"She isn't the only one that is hurt, you are too. And this way, you can be all done by the time she wakes up."

"But—" Amelia started. But hen, she realized the sense in what he was saying. Her injuries were also starting to bother her considerably, especially her ribs. Now that she new her friend was safe, although not out of the woods so to speak, her adrenaline was starting to wear off.

"Fine. But promise to take me to her right after, okay?"

"Promise."

…..

Arriving at the hospital, Amelia stepped out of the car much slower than she would have liked. Ignoring the increasing light-headedness she was experiencing, she continued following the man in front of her through the automatic glass doors entering the hospital. Suddenly, everything around her started to abruptly spin. Stopping in her tracks, she reached out for the arm of the officer accompanying her, but her fingers grazed through thin air. Vision now completely engulfed in black, she felt herself spiraling downward before everything went dark.

Feeling the unexpected brush of fingers on his elbow, he turned around just in time to see the young woman with him crashing to the floor. Quickly jumping towards her, he reached his arms out catching her just before her head connected with the tile floor.

"Help! I need Help over here!"

"Sir, Calm down, I'm doctor Torrez. What happened?" he said, kneeling down on the floor next to them.

"We were on out way in here to get her checked out and then she just collapsed!"

"Do you know why?"

"I'm not sure, probably extreme dehydration or physical exhaustion. I don't know if she has any serious injuries despite those you can see." Checking her pulse, he was relieved to hear a steady rhythmic beat beneath his stethoscope.

"Okay, you need to hold on to her for another minute until we can get her into a room. I need a stretcher over here!" He said, hollering over his shoulder.

Watching as the staff lifted her onto the stretcher, the doctor turned to face the officer standing bewildered before him.

_Clearly a rookie,_ he tought.

"Sir, you need to tell me everything you know about what is going on." He said hurriedly, walking at a brisk pace behind the now moving stretcher.

"I'm an officer working on her case, she was abducted four days ago. I have no clue as to what her injuries are. All I know is that she somehow escaped from captivity and ran injured through the woods for several hours and hitched a ride to the police station. I could tell her ribs have been bothering her quite a bit in the past hour or so, she was holding her side earlier. Also, I'm not sure how much food or water she has consumed in the past few days. And she's been walking funny, with a limp, but also it's something else, I'm not sure. We were just in here for her to get treated before she visited her friend who was brought here by an ambulance." He said, relaying the information so fast, he was glad the Doctor had managed to hear every word.

"Why was she not brought here earlier?" the Doctor said in a harsh, accusing tone, understanding the circumstances.

"I—She was rather insistent that she wasn't. Her friend was still in captivity and we needed her help to find the other girl. She wouldn't come here until she knew her friend was safe. Even then, I had to convince here to get checked out with the leverage that the other girl was here as well."

"What is the other girl's name? In that case I will have them be placed in corresponding rooms afterwards."

"I can't be sure but I'm guessing its Emily Prentiss. She was the other girl that was reported missing but she hasn't been identified as the girl on site yet."

"Do you know anything else?" the Doctor said with a slight edge to his voice, clearly unimpressed with the officer's lack of knowledge.

"I know she arrived here in an ambulance about ten minutes ago. She's young, dark haired, and was most likely unconscious on arrival. Also she has extreme trauma injuries."

"Okay, we will find her. Thank you for you cooperation" he said, now a little less irritated thanks to the man's somewhat helpful recollection. Abandoning the man in the hallway, he darted into the room where the young girl was at to find out just how much the young officer had gotten correct.

Some time later, the Doctor emerged from the patient's room, walking towards the waiting area to relay information. Seeing three more people waiting next to the officer from before, he guessed that the two older, devastated looking man and woman was her parents, and the third middle aged women was another cop judging by her uniform.

"Family of Alex Blake?"

"That's us," the parents replied while all three of them stood up.

Directing his words towards the parents, he said kindly, "Have you been informed of the situation?"

"Yes—We were told…well the situation was explained." Came the reply of her father, clearing his throat mid sentence, doing his best to keep his emotions together.

"Okay then, I wont hold anything back. Just know that this won't be easy to hear."

"I—We would like to know. We need to know everything. Please tell us." Said his wife with a slight tremble to her voice. Watching her husband nod in agreement and slip his arm around his wife, he began to speak.

"Your daughter is in serious physical condition, but we are confidant she will be alright. She is asleep right now, and not likely to wake up for quite awhile. First off, she has suffered extreme physical exhaustion and had a serious lack of nutrition in her system. It appears that she hasn't eaten or drank anything in about four days. We have her on fluids at the moment, but she is still incredibly dehydrated. It is a miracle she was able to stay upright so long being as malnourished as she was. She had numerous abrasions and cuts all over her body, probably from the woods. Most of which were on her feet, resulting in a total of thirty-two stitches." Stopping at the sharp intake of breath from her mother, he waited a moment and then continued.

"She suffered from two broken ribs resulting in slight internal bleeding, but we were able to keep it under control although we are carefully monitoring it. This, in combination with the sleep deprivation, dehydration, and lack of nutrition were all contribution factors as to why she passed out in the lobby here," he said, giving a pointed look at the young officer. Quickly bracing himself for their reactions to next part, he took a deep breath before continuing.

"She was also raped. Just once, but very brutally."

Hearing the cry coming from the woman and seeing her turn into her husband's chest for comfort, he then looked up to the pained expression of her father's face.

"All in all Sir, your daughter is definitely a fighter. It is miraculous that she was able to go as long as she did before her body gave in."

"Can we…can we see her?"

"Of course. Her room is right down this hallway." Leading the couple towards their daughter's room, he was stopped by the touch of the man's hand on his arm.

"I just want to let you know that we are planning to take her to a different hospital in Germany. It's not that you don't have a great staff here, but we have connections in Germany. There is a hospital there we would like to take her to."

"Hm…Although I don't agree with your choice to transport her so soon, I understand. Good luck to both of you." He said before walking back towards the lobby, leaving the couple behind him to see their daughter.

…..

Elizabeth and Joe Prentiss sat motionless at their daughter's bedside. The ambassador's stoic face was unreadable and passive, despite the slow trickle of tears running down her cheeks as she stared at her only daughter lying lifelessly on the hospital bed. Holding her daughters hand, her mind was flashing on all the things she had said or done to their daughter that she now wished with immense guilt that she could take back. Their relationship had never been mother-daughterly and she admits to herself that she had obviously been distant in her daughter's life, but that didn't mean that she didn't love her. All she wanted was for her daughter to wake up. She prayed silently throughout the night that her daughter would wake up and everything would be okay. Her mind flashed back to everything the doctors and policemen had told her upon her arrival.

_Severely beaten, serious concussion, brutal ligature marks on her wrists and ankles, intense bruising, numerous gashes along her back and shoulders resulting in 347 stitches, had suffered an intense amount of torture though electricity, and…had been raped. More than once. She had numerous defensive wounds, showing how much she had fought back._

Just thinking about all that her daughter had been through sent a cold shiver down her spine. She was unbelievably proud of her daughter for being as strong as she had been, fighting back despite her dire situation. It was impossible to see her daughter going through all of these things. But, there she was, laying on a hospital bed in a coma. _Granted, a medically educed coma to ensure that there would be time for possible brain swelling to decrease, but still. _Glancing to her husband, she saw an image of shock and anger on his face that she was sure matched her own. Not able to look into the pain-filled eyes of her husband, she looked past him over his shoulder towards the turning door handle of their room.

_Good, a distraction. I needed to talk to the doctors anyway._

Taking control of the situation, Elizabeth wiped her face and compartmentalized her feelings down to the very last one, shutting them away in tight boxes. She then made the first move towards the Doctor who had fully entered the room, not beating around the bush.

"We would like to move our daughter to a different hospital, one that is more equipped for trauma situations like these. We hope you don't take offense, but we would like to have the best possible care for out daughter."

"Yes, I understand. May I ask where to?"

"We have made arrangements to take her to a private hospital in Europe. I have many connections there and we would feel more comfortable with her in their care."

"Yes, of course. I assume you have already made transportation arrangements?"

"Yes. We have a private plane with medical staff on board arriving in the morning."

"Okay then. Well, unless you need anything, I have other patients to attend seeing as Miss Emily here is doing just fine for the time being." He said with a tight smile.

"Of course." Elizabeth responded grimly.

"Thank you for all your help Doctor." Interjected Joe Prentiss as she saw the Doctor spin on his heels to walk out the door.

"You're very Welcome Sir."

And with that, the couple resumed their position at their daughter's side, waiting for the arrival of the private jet, holding tightly to their daughter's hand all the while.

**The next chapter might be kind of short, it's pretty much just a filler chapter I think. But I just started writing it so I'm not entirely sure. This story is finally coming to a close! And thank god because my writing abilities are dwindling and I'm getting a little impatient! Haha. I'd love to hear your responses and a big thanks to those of you I have heard from already.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Um yeah so thanks to AWChick's review, I realized that I had accidentally re-posted chapter three instead of chapter ten. Hehe OOPS! I Hope that didn't confuse you too bad. But don't worry, it is has been fixed! Okay this next chapter is super short, sorry about that. It seems I am running out of ideas for this story, and it is somewhat a filler chapter! There will only be a chapter or two more.**

"Sir, I have alerted the medics of his death. I sent them down to collect the body and take it to the morgue," said the female officer to her supervisor, still onsite where the young girls had been held.

"Good. Get a team together to send into the house to search every last corner. We don't know what, or who, he could be keeping in there."

"Right away Sir."

With a wary look at the retreating form of his coworker, he sighed tiredly.

_This has been a hell of a week._

Although he was glad this whole ordeal was almost over, he couldn't help but think about the extreme workload that was waiting for him the second he started moving again. Despite the two girls being safe, they still had a ton of work to do. Motioning for the other members of the police force to follow him towards the house, they walked up the entryway steps of the house. His team split up and soon had every room in the upstairs thoroughly searched. Heading down to the basement, none of the team members wanted to dwell too much on what had obviously taken place here, but it was hard not to as they repeatedly busted open doors full of torture devices and other truly unruly objects. Now only having three doors left to clear out of the twenty or so rooms they had been in so far, they were feeling slightly better about how everything was turning out. Just as they were walking out of the third to last room they had just been in, they suddenly sprang into action at the sight of a broad form sprinting around the corner at the end of the long hallway. Taking off after them, they un-holstered their guns once more and chased after the escaping form.

_Who the hell is this guy? There are two murderers here?_

Running down the corridor, the lead officer took control yelling out loudly for the man to stop. But, as they rounded the corner in pursuit, he was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, split up. Search every damn corner of this hallway; he had to have gone somewhere."

Watching his team split up to search the premises, he joined in in hoped of finding this sick bastard. _The sooner the better. _

"Over here!" a male officer called form the corner of the room. "It's a hidden door!"

Sure enough, looking into the corner of the hallway, there was a small, well-hidden door that looked to be only just big enough to fit a man of his size through.

"Open it! Now!" He growled.

"It's locked! And there's no door handle sir, it looks like it has to be unlocked and then pushed open."

"Jordan, sprint up to the main floor and stop the ambulance from taking the body away yet. You need to search him for anything that looks like it might open this door. Go, run!"

Watching him take off, all they could do was helplessly stand and wait for him to come back. Which, he guessed would take much longer than they actually had time for.

_He's probably already too far to have hopes of catching up to him now. _

Starting to get extremely impatient, he watched with relieve has his co-worker sprinted around the corner gasping for air. He was going to have to remember to praise him later for his impeccably fast running skills. After all this was over.

Running straight up to the door, Jordan slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open, letting all eight policemen enter before him. Entering into a dark underground tunnel, they ran by the light of their flashlights doing everything in their power to catch that son of a bitch. After what seemed to be about five minutes of flat out running, the tunnel started to slant upwards, signaling that they were reaching the end and were now being lead above ground.

_Thank god._

Breathing heavy, all eight agents emerged from the tunnel into a small clearing in the forest. Having almost no visibility with light from only their flashlights and the nighttime sky, they knew that they had almost no chance of finding him if they searched right now. Radioing in for backup for a search party, they spread out in search of the man on the run. After an hour of searching, they had come up empty when the formal search party had finally arrived.

…..

Two days later, they still had no leads on the man who had escaped during the night. He was officially at the top of the most wanted criminals list, and all government personnel were on the lookout. If he moved out of hiding for even a few hours, they were sure that they would catch him. The police force had officially cleared everything out of that god-awful house, and it was decided that the house would be torn down. It was unheard of that this man could have just disappeared, considering the amount of agencies tracking every movement. Exhausting every possible lead no matter how small, he still wasn't found.


	12. Chapter 12

**Final Chapter! Hopefully this clears up all of your confusion/questions. **

Emily and Alex stood across from their team members and closest friends. Trying to decipher the blank stares coming from each and every one of them.

_Wow, I thought they'd have a little more to say, _thought Alex.

Giving each other uncomfortable glances, they waited for someone to say something. Anything.

Reid sat silently with a completely blank mind for the first time in his life. Opening and closing his mouth, he just couldn't bring himself to speak. Hell, he didn't even know what he would say! All he knew was that he wanted to give his mother-like role model and newest friend a giant hug and never let go. But he knew he couldn't do this, so he continued to sit silently waiting for someone else to speak.

JJ sat to the left of Hotch and to the right of Penelope, staring down at her toes as if they were the most fascinating objects she had ever seen. Garcia was tightly gripping her hand, tears streaming down her face.

_I can't believe Emily and Alex went through this. Emily is my best friend, how could we have not seen it? We are profilers for Gods sake! _

Derek Morgan had never been so mad in his entire life.

_How could someone do this to them? They are two of the most caring, loving, and kind people I have ever met. _Just thinking of someone doing to Emily and Alex what had been done to him so many years ago was enough to enrage him to the point of insanity. But to top it all off, they had been through way worse than he had, or could ever imagine!

_Scratch that. I can imagine it. We see this every day. But to them? It just wasn't right. We are supposed to be the ones catching the bad guys, not falling victims to their twisted sense of reality._

While Rossi and Hotch were just as angered as the rest of the team, their minds were also immediately jumping around, making connections. It was their way of doing things. Block out the pain. While the two men uttered nothing, they realized that they had shared the same thoughts.

_This is why she is the way she is_.

Prentiss has always been slightly jumpy, and didn't like to be touched by had always kept this in mind when approaching her, while others, basically Morgan, had never realized what he was doing wrong. Over the past several years working with Prentiss, Morgan has gotten two bloody noses, a sprained big toe, and taken countless elbows to the stomach after sneaking up on her.

_I should have seen it._

Not only this, but he also knew that Prentiss was better in hand to hand combat than anyone even realized. He had witnessed it on two different occasions when he accidentally saw her at the gym across town, fighting with some of the biggest guys in the place.

_Well, not fighting, more like dominating._

_And now I know why._

On the other hand, no one on the team has known Agent Blake for very long, but Hotch had noticed similar qualities in her persona as well.

_In fact, they are a lot alike, _he realized thoughtfully.

Coming to similar conclusions as Hotch, Rossi's brain was whirling at a hundred miles per hour.

_I always wondered why Prentiss and Alex were part of the FBI. Emily could have done anything with her life—she was so talented. But she had chosen to fight the bad guys, to spend their days chasing after criminals. Both women had._

And he finally understood why.

_Okay, this is getting ridiculous, _thought Prentiss after what she guessed was about four minutes of uninterrupted silence—Reid could probably tell you the exact number.

Alex was just about to open her mouth when Rossi suddenly broke the silence.

"That's it, isn't it? That's why? What you told me that one night about you and Matthew?"

"Yes." Emily replied after a moment consideration, matching his solemn tone.

Due to the timeline of her and Alex's story, her words were simply confirming his previous thoughts. A mixture of worry and fear flashed thorough his eyes before he could stop himself. Quickly getting himself under control, he simply nodded in understanding. Despite his attempt to hide it, Rossi knew that Hotch, or any of the other people in the room had not missed the brief flash of raw emotion dancing through his eyes. Sighing, he did his best to control his increasing-by-the-second anger that was building up inside of him. Running his hands over his face, he took a deep breath before looking back up into the brown eyes of his friend who had confided in him so trustfully years ago. It was clear to him now what she had done. She had told him the part about her getting pregnant at fifteen, but that was only a small fragment of the real truth. She had made up the entire story about playing the fields as a kid, although he had no doubt that her troubles with fitting in that she mentioned were real.

_Damn, she was so convincing. I didn't have any doubt whatsoever that what she was telling me had been the truth. I wish I had known. _

Watching the intense thought process run through Rossi's head, she knew that he had indeed figured it out. She had hoped he wouldn't, but she knew she was being naïve. And, judging by the scowls from the multitude of people around her, she knew that they knew something was up.

_Well, so much for keeping secrets. _

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"It was easier," she stated plainly. "I'm sorry Rossi."

"Wait, hold up. Matthew as in your friend Matthew that died from the exorcism?" inquired Morgan.

Seeing the lack of emotion in Emily's eyes, Rossi could tell that she no longer cared about keeping this a secret any longer. Knowing that every secret about her personal life was about the burn to the ground and she could do nothing to stop it, Emily simply answered his questions truthfully.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Okay, someone better start explaining, like pronto. Em? Rossi? What's going on? What does this have to do with Matthew?" Asked Penelope.

"Who's Matthew, Emily?" Asked Alex.

Realizing that Alex knew nothing of her friend or technically anything that had happened to her after the hospital seeing as she purposefully hadn't told her side of the story yet, she decided to start from the beginning.

"Okay, I'm just going to start from the beginning since Alex doesn't know who Matthew is and Rossi already knows everything."

Taking a deep breath and looking towards Alex, she began. "Matthew was an old friend of mine, we met shortly after I was released from the hospital. He knew everything. He helped me get through everything afterwards, he helped me deal with it." Preparing herself for their reaction to her next words, she stopped briefly.

"I got pregnant."

"WHAT?!" Screamed Alex, jumping up off the couch. Although the reactions from her teammates were severe, they were not nearly extreme as Alex's. "Matthew got you pregnant? Who the hell does he think he is? What the hell happened? You had just gotten out of the hospital for God's sake!"

Jumping slightly from her violent reaction, Emily stood up and reached to grab the arm of her friend, spinning her around to face her. "No you misunderstood. Not Matthew."

As it suddenly dawned on the people in the room, Emily saw the gasp of realization hit her friends full force. Pulling Alex back down to the couch, she was worried that if she didn't get her to sit down right away she might fall over. Covering her mouth with her hand, Alex moved wide-eyed back towards the couch, sitting down in the same spot as before. "He—he got you pregnant?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And Matthew was there. He helped me through it, supported my decisions."

"Wh…what did you do?"

"I had an abortion."

Inhaling sharply, Alex looked into the eyes of her friend, knowing full well that she would have done the same thing.

"And that's about the time when I got kicked out of the Catholic Church," she chuckled humorlessly, sparing a quick glance at Rossi. "And Matt was there for everything. He put his whole life on the line, just for me. Just to stand up for me." Chocking up on the last syllable, she eyed Rossi hopefully, silently asking him to take over.

"That is why that one case was so important to her Hotch. That's why she wanted help on his case. Later that day after you turned down her request, you know that I took her for a drive. I told you that part. But what I didn't tell you is what she told me back then. I knew she had gotten pregnant Hotch, I just didn't know the circumstances under which it happened. After hearing her and Alex's story, I pieced things together. Emily told me that the reason she was so certain it wasn't suicide was because of what Matthew had done for her as a kid. She knew that although he was troubled, it wasn't a question of suicide; it was his lack of faith and identification with the church, and with himself. She knew that the only reason he was so troubled was because when she was turned away from the church, he also started questioning his beliefs on her behalf. " Explained Rossi.

Suddenly grasping the reality of the situation, Hotch immediately felt guilty once more knowing why it was that Emily cared so deeply for the man that had been written off as a suicidal drug addicted mess. No words could explain the regret he felt, and so he stayed silent.

Morgan was so enraged with the man who had hurt her, he had to concentrate deeply on simply stopping his hands from quivering with anger in his lap.

"That's why you don't have kids." Stated JJ. "You always told me that you had just never found the right guy but that's not true is it?"

Not following her train of thought, the boys on the team stared curiously at JJ, wondering where she was taking this.

"You grew up catholic, and yet you had an abortion. It's that catholic part of you that still feels guilty for what you did. Your subconscious still thinks you aren't worthy of having children."

Lightly rolling her eyes, Emily started to protest before realizing that she didn't want to lie anymore. To herself, to her family, no one. So instead she simply muttered under her breath, "I hate profilers."

"You know that's not true right?"

"Yeah JJ, I know. But it doesn't change the facts."

"Emily, you have every right to have children. We can all see the way your face lights up whenever you talk to a kid. And lets face it, your presence alone captivates kids, including Henry. He stops what he's doing immediately the second you enter the room and runs over to you. Face it Em, you're destined to have kids." She said with a light smile, hoping that her words did something to lift the aching heart of her closest friend.

Not able to reply out of fear of bursting out in tears, Emily just sat there silently while JJ reached forward engulfing her in a tender yet firm hug.

Seeing that her words were true, Rossi leaned forward and took the Rosary out of his pocket, folding it tightly into the clasped hand of his colleague.

Pulling back from JJ, she stared at the object that had been placed in her hand.

"Rossi…. I can't take this. I know how much this means to you and…"

"It's yours belle. Keep it you need it more than I do," he said with a soft chuckle.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"Really Rossi… thanks."

During a few minutes of silence, the agents tried their best to control their thoughts and wrap their heads around what had just been shared. After several minutes of quiet, Garcia was the first to speak.

"So what happened to the other guy?" Asked Penelope tentatively.

"What? …Oh. Well, he actually wasn't caught for almost three years." Said Alex

"That's why you were in protective custody." Stated Morgan. It wasn't a question, but Emily could tell that he needed confirmation nevertheless. "Yes."

"So what happened to you in the hospital?" Asked Emily, aiming her question towards Blake. They still hadn't caught each other up on their post-hospital experiences.

"Well, when I woke up I was informed that your parents had already airlifted you to a hospital someplace in Europe, and that I was in Germany. As a continent was the only thing I had to go on, I obviously didn't even get close to finding you. I had no news, no updates on your condition. Your parents obviously did a good job with confidentiality from the press. But anyways, I stayed hospitalized there for a little over a week, and when I was discharged I was put into protective custody. I lived in a safe house and my parents bought a house nearby it as well. I went to rehab for a year and was finally informed that he had been caught crossing the boarder into Canada. That's when I stopped living under constant protection."

"I'm sorry." Was the only reply from Emily.

"For what?" Blake replied, startled.

"For my attacker being dead and yours still being out there for that entire time. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Incredulous, Alex just stared blankly at Emily for a moment, trying to understand what the heck she was saying. "Are you kidding me? Are you trying to tell me that you didn't go through that? Living in constant fear that he would come back for us? Just because he raped me and not you does not mean that you had to be any less afraid of him than I was. I mean, I _still_ have nightmares about your attacker and I hardly even faced him! You don't have to feel bad about something you had no control over. And obviously, you had no control whatsoever on who lived and who died. Plus Em, I think you obviously went though enough on your own even despite him still being out there."

"Yeah but you had to—"

"Don't but me Emily Prentiss, I can see right through you no matter how good your compartmentalizing skill are. And I know that you can all but read my mind too, so don't even go there." Alex replied with a wicked grin.

After a moments pause, she returned the smile with a small chuckle of her own.

"God, I missed you Lexi." Said Emily, reaching out to grasp the hand of the woman sitting next to her. Feeling tears stinging her eyes, she rapidly blinked them away knowing that if she gave in now she probably wouldn't be able to regain her composure for quite awhile.

"Hey, Emily. Want to come over to my place for a while? I still have so much to tell you. I hardly know anything about you." Said Alex sadly.

"Of course. There is plenty I still need to tell you. We still have twenty-four years to catch up on." Emily said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry to leave you guys, but we are headed out." With a quick glance to the clock on the wall, she saw that it was well past eleven. "It was really nice to see you all again." Said Emily, directing her voice towards the unusually silent group in front of her.

"Right." Said Hotch, first to stand up and follow them towards the front door. "I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, and you surely don't need our presence for that."

Both giving a slightly awkward chuckle, they turned to grab their stuff out of the entryway before turning to face their colleagues once more.

"Wait!" Called Reid from where he was standing in the back of the group. Pushing his way forward, he progressed until he was standing right in front of Emily. "We will see you again right? Before you go back to London?"

Pretending to be offended, she mock glared at the young genius standing before her.

"Did you think I would leave before spending quality time with my favorite genius boy?"

"I uh—"

"Reid, of course I'll be back. I took the next two weeks off of work so you will be seeing plenty of me whether you like it or not!" She said, flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Good." Replied Reid, forcefully pulling her into a tight hug. "Bye Emily," he whispered in her hear before letting his arms drop down to his sides.

"Awe, pretty boy just had to get his hug in, didn't he?" Said Morgan jokingly.

Glaring at the man that he swears was put here to torment him, Reid glares at Morgan, stepping slightly back from Emily.

"Oh come here Morgan, you know you're just Jealous," teased Emily, striding over the handsome man with a devious smile on her face. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she squeezed his as hard as she could, making him grunt softly.

"Hey now Prentiss, easy. I'm sure everyone else could use such a warm hearted hug from you like that one there," he said smirking. "Don't use it all up on me."

Letting go of him, she sprang into action, running over to Rossi and enveloping him into a tight hug, which he happily returned. Bending slightly down to reach her ear he said, "Tenere la testa belle, sapete noi vi amiamo." Pulling away with tears once more in her eyes, she gave him a watery smile.

_Gosh, I really need to get this tear thing under control. Compartmentalize Prentiss._

Seeing the increasingly stoic look on Emily's face, Alex couldn't help herself. She didn't want her friend to feel the need to hide her every emotion from her friends, especially her.

"Don't even think about it Amelia!" She called loudly from her place next to Spence by the door.

Looking in surprise at her friend, she replied with a sheepish smile, "Stop thinking what?"

"Oh, you know what. Come on Em."

"Hey! Like you wouldn't have done the same thing!"

"Yeah, well I'm not the one he just said that to." She replied starkly, with a knowing smirk.

Looking confused between the two ladies, the rest of team were utterly perplexed at their conversation. Seeing the curiosity in their gaze, Alex quickly shrugged it off and replied nonchalantly, "Told you we could read each others mind," putting an end to the conversation, implying that that was all the explanation they were going to get.

Shrugging her shoulders, Emily stepped lazily over to Hotch to say her goodbyes. Giving him a kind hug, she was surprised by the force at which he returned it. "See you soon, Emily." He said, voice thick with emotion. Pulling back, she smiled at him and then made her way towards Garcia and JJ. Wrapping them in a bear hug at the same time, Garcia squealed and quickly returned the favor. At the same time, JJ beckoned Alex over, inviting the newest member of the team to join the group hug.

After several moments, the four girls pulled back, lingering tears in their eyes.

"Bye everyone," Emily and Alex said in unison as the walked together out the front door.

**Alright it's officially done! I hoped you liked how I kind of incorporated my thoughts on how she actually got pregnant, and that it wasn't too confusing to follow. Oh and basically what Rossi said to Emily was just "Keep your head up belle, we love you."**


End file.
